HELL
by Angel Muaffi
Summary: Ketika dunia diambang batas kehancuran, semua makhluk yang bernama wanita satu-persatu mulai musna. Para Demon saling beradu memperebutkan tahtah. Neraka mulai hancur akibat pertempuran yang mereka lakukan. Apa yang bisa manusia lakukan? Akankah ada yang menyelamatkan dunia? #Mungkin SUJU bakal jadi Demon disini (pasang smirk) apa lagi Kyu, hehehe#


**HELL**

**Genre : Fantasy, Advanture, Action, Shounen-ai, Mystery**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Cerita ini karangan author sendiri. Tokoh utama pun author buat sendiri, namun kemungkin nanti akan author masukan beberapa member Suju. Semoga kalian suka cerita ini.**

**Selamat Membaca ^^**

* * *

**Prolog**

Cerita ini berawal beberapa ratus bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu dimana saat dunia ini masih dikuasai oleh raja dan para bangsawa. Dimana kerajaan Inggris dan Prancis masih sangat Berjaya. Kisah ini bisa terjadi dikarenakan suatu fenomena yang sangat langka dan mengakibatkan perubahan besar pada keadaan dunia saat itu.

_**London, 1450**_

_Entah sejak kapan London mulai berubah. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan nya secara langsung, tapi hal itu sangat jelas terasa. Bahkan hal itu terasa membakar tubuhku ini. Orang-orang juga sudah jarang lagi keluar rumah. Mereka memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah daripada keluar dan merasakan sensai yang aku rasakan sekarang._

_Aku sungguh bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kota ini? Sekarang aku banyak melihat di berita di surat kabar maupun televisi tentang kematian. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti itu mengerikan. Dimana diberitakan jika kebanyakan rumah sakit di London banyak didatangi pasien, anehnya semua pasien tersebut adalah para wanita. Dan seluruh pasien wanita itu mengalami penyakit yang sama, yang belum pernah di temukan oleh ahli kedokteran. Dan keanehan lain terjadi, seorang bangsawan wanita yang telah melahirkan bayi kembar laki-laki dan perempuan langsung meninggal dikarenakan penyakit tersebut. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi pertanyaan, kedua bayi kembar itu lahir dengan selamat namun beberapa jam kemudia bayi perempuan yang dinyatakan sehat itu meninggal. Anehnya sang bayi laki-laki tidak mengalami hal tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan wanita-wanita di London ini? Apa hal ini terjadi hanya di London saja atau bahkan diseluruh dunia?_

_Hahh…aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, aku ini hanyalah seorang anak berusia 14 tahun yang bahkan untuk melanjutkan sekolah saja tidak bisa. Jangankan melanjutkan sekolah, untuk mencari makan sehari saja aku harus rela bekerja di tempat bangsawan kaya yang sangat sombong dan kejam hanya untuk mencari makan._

_Tapi apa boleh buat nasib memang tidak berpihak baik padaku._

_Sampai semua itu terjadi…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fenomena tentang kematian para wanita ternyata tidak hanya terjadi di London, namun hal tersebut terjadi di seluruh dunia. Beberapa para ahli sudah dapat menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan hal itu disebabkan oleh meningkatnya suhu udara di bumi ini. Dan hal itu membuat tubuh dalam para wanita menjadi lemah. Bahkan orang yang sedang mengandung, jika anak itu perempuan ia pasti akan langsung keguguran. Berbeda jika itu laki-laki. Namun dikarenakan kondisi si Ibu yang mungkin sudah tidak bisa menahan penyakit itu, terpaksa semua bayi laki-laki rata-rata lahir dengan premature.

Semua fenomena-fenomena itu terjadi terus menerus, semua para wanita meninggal oleh penyakit itu. Penyakit yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya, begitu juga dengan obatnya. Sampai sebuah berita yang mustahil datang.

Berita ini datang dari seorang pendeta di daerah Jepang. Pendeta itu berkata bahwa ia melihat sendiri jika dunia ini akan hancur dengan tidak ajanya makhluk yang bernama wanita. Ia berkata jika ia melihat seluruh dunia ini di huni oleh para pria. Tidak ada wanita satu pun. Lalu beliau mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang mengatakan jika panas yang ada dibumi ini disebabkan oleh 'kebocoran Neraka'. Dan suara itu juga mengatakan jika para raja-raja Neraka sedang berselisih untuk merebutkan tahtah kerajaan yang berakibat pada kerusakan Neraka. Suara itu juga mengatakan jika yang bisa menghentika semua keanehan-keanehan ini hanya 'Sang Terpilih'. 'Sang Terpilih' adalah seorang manusia penjaga dan pelindung Neraka. Ia lah yang akan menemukan dan memilih Raja penerus Neraka yang baru. Namun suara itu mengatakan jika 'Sang Terpilih' tidak bisa ditemukan dan ia bahkan tidak memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak Iblis untuk menjadi Raja penerus Neraka, maka dampaknya akan berakhir di bumi. Jika 'kebocoran Neraka' berlangsung terus menerus maka seluruh wanita di bumi akan binasa, dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk para pria yang akan binasa dikarenakan para Iblis yang akan keluar dari Neraka dan memakan jiwa-jiwa mereka.

Dan bagaimana tanggapan masyarakat terutama para ilmuan dan juga dokter? Tentu saja mereka membantah pernyataan tidak masuk akal dari sang pendeta itu. Mereka berkata "Mana ada hal-hal seperti itu? Iblis, Neraka, bahkan 'Sang Terpilih'! Pendeta itu hanyalah orang gila! Kalian jangan mau mempercayai omongannya." Namun apa yang terjadi? Para ilmuan bahkan dokter yang berkata seperti itu ditemukan tewas dengan sangat mengenaskan. Dan setelahnya masyarakat pun panik. Namun berkat usul sang pendeta masyarakat setuju untuk membentuk aliansi dunia yang terdiri dari seluruh Negara-Negara besar dunia yang bertujuan untuk mencari 'Sang Terpilih'.

_**London, 1453**_

_Aku tidak menyangka ternyata semuanya berakhir seperti ini, sudah tiga tahun hal itu berlalu dan ternyata semua berita juga artikel bahkan siaran televisi yang memberitakan tentang sang pendeta dan perkataannya benar-benar terbukti. Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana bentuk dunia saat ini. Semuanya dihuni oleh para pria, tidak ada wanita pun sama sekali._

_Apa benar Neraka dan Iblis itu ada? Dan siapakah 'Sang Terpilih' itu? Apa benar dia bisa menyelamatkan dunia yang sudah diambang kehancuran ini?_

_Jika kalian mau tahu semenjak ras yang bernama wanita itu musnah kerusuha terjadi dimana, para lelaki mulai berubah haluan. Mereka sudah tidak memikirkan norma-norma yang ada. Semuanya seperti para srigala yang kelaparan. Sex dimana-mana, bahkan sekarang mungkin sudah bukan hal yang dipermasalahkan lagi. Lalu perbudakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Semuanya sudah sangat kacau. Bahkan norma dan hukum sudah tidak berlaku lagi di dunia ini._

_Namun aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih oleh sang pendeta, dimana sebelum akhir hayatnya ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga serta kekayaannya untuk membuat satu buah sekolah khusus untuk para remaja pria di dunia yang fikirannya belum terpengaruhi oleh hal-hal seperti itu. Sekolah '__**Castità e Lotta**__' yang berarti 'Kesucian dan Perjuang'. Dimana di sekolah ini mereka diajarkan untuk kembali pada norma dan hukum yang ada bahkan jika ada bayi laki-laki yang lahir (menggunakan sistem bayi tabung) mereka akan langsung dimasukan kedalam sekolah tersebut. Sekolah ini juga bukan sekolah sembarangan, sekolah ini mendapat keamanan yang sangat ketat dari dewan pertahanan dunia. Sekolah ini juga tidak mudah dicapai, karena letaknya yang jauh dan tesembunyi, yaitu di atas sebuah pegunungan xxx dan bersebelahan dengan jurang xxx. Makanya sekolah ini menerapkan sistem asrama. Dan untuk lulus kalian harus mengikuti ujian yang sulit. Ditambah disana diterapkan jika mereka harus bisa menggunakan dan menggunakan tenaga dalam untuk dijadikan pertahanan diri. Maksud dari pelajaran dan ujian ini adalah agar siswa bisa melindungi diri mereka selepas dari sekolah ini, dan juga untuk menemukan 'Sang Terpilih' yang akan membuka pintu Neraka. Dan aku bersyukur jika aku bisa masuk ke sekolah itu._

_Aku berharap aku bisa menemukan hal-hal baru yang belum aku ketahui…_

_Dan semoga dengan hal ini aku bisa mengubah hidupku…_

_Namun Tuhan ternyata sangat berbaik hati padaku, ia terlalu cepat memberikan nikmatnya._

_Bahkan ia terlalu melibih-lebihkan permohonanku…_

_Karena sebuah kecerobohan yang kubuat,_

_Aku dinyatakan sebagai '__**Sang Terpilih**__'_

TBC OR DELETE?

* * *

Karena di fanfiction Angel gak bisa pke gambar gmn klo pake cover ceritanya aja? Biar kalian bisa ngebayangin tokohnya. Ya walaupun sekedar anime, tapi seenggaknya kalian bisa berkreasi sendiri, yg pasti cir-cirinya sama oke! Nah jadi setiap ada tokoh baru Angel bakal ganti photo cover nya.

Aku harap kalian bisa me-review secepatnya ne!


End file.
